Emerald
Emerald is a Homeworld Gem that was put in charge of managing Yellow Diamond's Martian outpost. She left Mars after receiving the order to evacuate. Her current status is unknown, but she's presumed to be active. Appearance Emerald is taller than most Gems, being about the same height as the fusion Opal, and is slender in build. She has a heart-shaped face, a button nose, and no lips. Her eyes are large, with black irises, defined lashes, and dark eyeshadow. Her hair is a large, semi-circular green bob, and she wears a simple green tiara with Yellow Diamond's insignia on her bangs. She wears a teal bodysuit with a bright green top resembling a gemstone, a light teal collar, and dark green knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves. Personality Emerald is a calm, serious Gem that acts like she's always in control, even when other Gems would panic. She is usually quiet, though she can be very loud and frightening when enraged. She hated being assigned to work on Mars, seeing it as a degrading and thankless job. This assignment led her to decide that the only reason she had to carry out her duties was self-preservation. History Emerald was made ten thousand years before the Rebellion. Her life before the colonization of Earth was uneventful; she performed her duties loyally and without complaint, and received whatever she needed to do such. When Earth's colonization began, Emerald was sent to Mars to serve as one of its four overseers. Despite her attempts to hide how she felt about the assignment, it became clear to her subordinates that she saw it as a demotion, and despised it. Regardless, Emerald carried out her job as loyally as always, and never complained to her Diamond. However, this changed when the Rebellion began. As the Diamond Authority focused on the war on Earth, Emerald took notice. She began to shirk her responsibilities once she realized that her Diamond wouldn't even notice, and her outpost fell into disarray as a result. She would eventually receive a Hessonite that, along with her entourage, got stranded on Mars, and the two would get into a heated argument over their different worldviews. The second evacuation orders were received, Emerald only stayed on Mars to broadcast the notice to the rest of her outpost before leaving in her private ship. Her current status is unknown, but she is presumed to still be active. Abilities As an Era 1 Gem, Emerald presumably has standard Gem abilities. Skillsets * Strategy: Emerald displays a sharp mind and strong military strategy, able to move soldiers effectively, determine an ideal course of action in most scenarios, and outsmart most enemies. * Piloting: Emerald has enough piloting skills to fly a spacecraft without any assistance. Tools * Personal Spacecraft: Emerald has a private spacecraft that she used to abandon Mars. Relationships Hessonite Emerald and Hessonite had a tense relationship in their brief time together, as the two had very different opinions of their Diamond and of the importance of loyalty. Yellow Diamond Much like other Gems, Emerald once held her Diamond in high regard. However, her opinions of her Diamond have become somewhat jaded due to her assignment to Mars. Though she remained loyal to Yellow Diamond, it was only due to the fact that her Diamond had supreme authority over her, and would likely shatter Emerald if she was found to be disobedient. Trivia * Emerald's top is designed to resemble a Chaos Emerald from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, as a visual joke. Gemstone Gemology Gemstone Information * Emerald is a gem-quality variety of beryl, having the composition Be3Al2(SiO3)6. While pure beryl is colorless, emerald is a rich, distinct green color. ** This green color comes from trace amounts of chromium, vanadium, or (sometimes) iron. ** Some green beryls are simply called "green beryl," and the line between green beryl and emerald is one that's been heavily debated by those in the gem trade. Generally, though, emerald is used to exclusively refer to stones that display a rich green. * Beryls have a hardness of 7.5 to 8 on the Mohs hardness scale, normally a good hardness for jewelry use. However, most emeralds naturally contain surface-reaching fractures or inclusions that make them brittle. * Most emerald comes from four African and South American countries: Colombia, Zambia, Brazil, and Zimbabwe. However, Ethiopia has recently been exporting exceptionally high-quality emeralds. * Because of its rarity and high value, synthetic emeralds have been produced for sale, and tend to not only be cheaper but also better-looking due to lacking many of the flaws in natural emeralds. * Ancient civilizations all over the world that discovered emeralds often coveted them, giving them a high value. Consequently, they were associated with many metaphysical properties over the years. * Emerald is the traditional birthstone for May, and a zodiacal stone for Cancer. * Metaphysically, emeralds are believed to encourage mental acuity and promote love for others and oneself. Category:Characters Category:Emeralds Category:Beryls Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Independents Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Yellow Diamond Gems Category:Green Colored Gems Category:Unknown Colony Gems Category:Loyalists Category:Gems of Unknown Status